Overwhelming Heat
by LLawlietAnonymous
Summary: Suho has no choice other than to be there for his kitty Sehun. But is it necessity or pure want that spurs Suho on? Suho/Sehun Kitty Neko Smut EXO


**A/N: Sorry at how incredibly terrible this is. First attempt at it! Anyway, had to do this because of this incredible fic. So this is just a bit of something inspired by the amazing EXO neko masterpiece:**

** story/view/399461/nothing-more-than-ordinary-life- exo-kai-jongin-kyungsoo-kaisoo/18**

**This bit of smutty stuff is for Danice... I hope it's semi decent and possibly what you meant! 3**

Suho had no intention of waking up early. It was his day off work, so why should he? But nevertheless, he still found himself sitting bolt upright in his bed at 6am. Although, instead of being startled by the blaring alarm clock beside his bed, which was unusually silent for a weekday morning, he'd awoken with more of a guilty feeling. He'd forgotten something really important, something he should never forget and definitely wouldn't have if Tao had been in the house. But Tao wasn't there and his other kitty, Sehun, had already gone into heat.

Suho was at a loss; usually Tao would pleasure the younger kitty for as long as he begged him, but he was away for a few days on training. Suho eventually couldn't help but acknowledge the feelings of pure need for Sehun that were clouding his mind but the feeling of rejection was stabbing relentlessly at him. Though he realised that his current selfish nature was irrelevant and his cat needed him.

He scrambled out of bed, wearing nothing more than the grey boxers he'd slept in the previous evening. He hurried down the stairs, almost tripping over his own feet, and was greeted by muffled moaning and whimpering meows escaping the living room. When he entered the room he found Sehun lying on the sofa with his hand down his sweatpants pleasuring himself like no one else seemed to be doing. He was incredibly impatient like that. The entire sight seemed to turn Suho on completely, Sehun's back arched and head thrown back as he thrusted his hips against his own hand. Suho coughed to get his attention and Sehun snapped up immediately, removing his hand from within his own boxers. He cheeks flushed, usually Sehun wouldn't care but this was Suho, his master. Suho just laughed awkwardly.

"Where's Tao?" Sehun whined, eventually.

"He has gone away for a few days, remember?" Suho answered.

"Shit, that's not fair!" Sehun pouted and frowned in an incredibly spoilt manner, like a child not receiving exactly what he wanted.

"Well today is my day off, so do you really need Tao?" Suho said in an extremely confident fashion, completely different to how he was really feeling.

"What do you mean?" Sehun spoke, his voice unusually high pitched, as he cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy.

"You're in heat and I'm the only one in the house..." Was all Suho said, but obviously Sehun understood. He sprung up from the sofa with a loud ecstatic squeal and threw himself onto Suho. Suho was strong enough not be pushed over by the cat and caught him just as Sehun had wrapped his legs around his waist. Suho held tight onto his kitty's ass as it was the only way to stop him from falling and a groan escaped Sehun's lips. His tail had hooked itself around Suho's thigh and he begun to lick his master's neck as he held onto his shoulders. The soft bubblegum pink cat ears caressed Suho's check as the cat continued to kiss his neck roughly. Suho almost loathed the pink because of the trouble it had caused his house, but right at that moment it just made him want every single last bit of Sehun and for him to purr uncontrollably because of his master.

Suho couldn't stand any longer whilst holding Sehun in his arms, the tongue darting swiftly across his neck was making his knees weak and he was afraid he'd collapse. He stumbled to the sofa and threw Sehun down onto his back. Sehun whined and pouted again, he never wanted to let go of Suho now that he had him.

"Where is it?" Suho asked, gesturing with his hands and Sehun giggled childishly, knowing what he meant. Suho could never understand how Sehun could be so naive with these things, yet so au fait with them at the same time.

"You can just say the word, Suho," Sehun giggled again, "The lube is on the shelf next to Tao's bed." Sehun wasn't entirely sure why he was so in control of himself whilst the painful throbbing in between his thighs was reaching unbearable limits, but he wondered if the reality that Suho would be his was sobering him a little. He'd waited so long for it.

Suho retrieved what he was looking for swiftly, cursing to himself under his breath; why was he being so awkward? The fact that he hadn't done this in a long time was clearly obvious. When he eventually re-entered the living room, he found Sehun lying naked on the sofa, having wasted no time in removing his clothes. Suho was loosing it; the body of milky pale skin, with candy-floss pink ears squashed against the sofas arm rest, was too much to bear. Sehun smirked as he acknowledged the obvious arousal showing through Suho's boxers.

He placed the bottle on the nearby coffee table and crawled onto the sofa, straddling Sehun's thighs. He gazed down at the cat's collar; the new pink leather he'd bought, to match the dyed ears, suited his smooth skin perfectly. Suho hooked two fingers underneath the warm leather and pulled his kitty up towards his lips. Sehun welcomed Suho's mouth gladly and kissed him roughly, forcing his tongue through the older man's lips. A muffled moan escaped the cat's throat as his master's cock brushed against his own and he whined impatiently.

"Take them off," Sehun groaned and it didn't exactly take much to understand what he meant. Suho pulled away momentarily to remove his underpants, causing Sehun to hiss, but it was merely seconds before he'd pushed Sehun back down to lie beneath him. This time, instead of pressing his lips against Sehun's, he took the cat's erection in his mouth, teasing him by just dragging his tongue against the tip.

"Please," Sehun begged, and it was enough to make Suho submerge the cat's cock into his mouth. Sehun gasped, his breath catching in his throat, and his back arching as he thrust deeper into the older man's mouth. Suho then placed his hands firmly on Sehun's hips and pushed him down forcefully, so that he was lying flat against the sofa. The cat hissed in protest but Suho wanted to be in control; he was going to take Sehun exactly how he'd wanted to.

Suho began to move his head up and down on his kitty's cock, making sure to take in as much of him as he could, and hollowing his cheeks to tighten around him. Loud moans and rumbling purrs were leaving Sehun's chest and he was still trying to thrust into Suho's mouth but the elder still had a firm grip on his hips. He eventually gave in to the forceful hips pushing against his hands, because the purring that was vibrating through his ears was exactly what he wanted and he could do nothing more than listen intently.

Sehun could feel himself reaching his climax, but Suho removed his wet lips from his cock before he could, causing him to growl. He just watched as Suho spread the lube over his fingers and own cock impatiently. Suho's eyes were fixated on Sehun's expression as he inserted a single digit into his ass; he wanted to make sure his kitty wasn't in too much pain, no matter how much he wanted this. Sehun whimpered and closed his eyes, causing Suho to kiss him lustfully to take his mind away from the second finger joining the first. Sehun whimpered loudly into Suho's mouth and he immediately removed his fingers.

"No, don't stop!" Sehun panted, grabbing Suho's fingers with his own, pushing them back into his ass. Sehun was purring loudly again, clearly used to Suho's fingers, as stifling moans left his lips.

"Just do it!" Sehun grunted and Suho immediately replaced his fingers with his own throbbing cock. Sehun threw his head back over the sofas arm rest, not even caring about the loud moans that were leaving his mouth. Suho pushed deeper into Sehun, causing the kitty's hips to stutter and sweat to drip down his angelic face. The immense pleasure Suho was giving him still didn't seem to suffice so the cat grabbed his own cock and started to pump it forcefully. Suho wanted to pleasure his kitty him self, but the sight before him was too good to watch and he couldn't stop it. Sehun was almost screaming and he reached his climax seconds later, spilling all over his stomach. Suho came moments after and collapsed on top of Sehun, breathing heavily.

"You don't know how long I've dreamt of that," Sehun panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Me too," Suho agreed, burying his face in Sehun's neck.

It wasn't long before Sehun grew hard again, pressing against Suho's stomach, but the pair were so covered in sweat and cum they were starting to itch.

"Should we continue this in the shower?" Suho enquired. Sehun just nodded and smiled mischievously in response. Suho then swiftly stood up and lifted Sehun onto his back, holding his legs around his waist.

"You're all mine and I'm going to make sure you can't walk after I'm done," Sehun growled huskily into Suho's ear, and stuck his tongue out at his master immaturely.


End file.
